


Movie Night

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, cuteeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two requests: "how about rin and nitori first time? :D" and "Rin gives a blowjob to nitori". Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This took way to long.

Movie night in the dorm was always fun. They were never interrupted and they were able to cuddle and make out as much as they wanted without anyone looking at them weird. Rin and Nitori sat on the bottom bunker watching a movie from the computer placed on their desk chair. Rin sat behind Nitori with the smaller boy between his legs. The smell of popcorn lingered in the air as the couple ate the buttery food and laughed whenever the characters in the movie told a stupid joke.  
Rin wasn’t too concentrated on the movie; he looked down at the younger boy. He loved everything about him, his smile, his eyes, his baby soft skin, his lips, but he especially liked the small mole under his eye. The red head smiled at Nitori as he watched the movie and laughed sweetly.  
“Rin-senpai!” Nitori was looking at him now, the movie forgotten. “What are you looking at senpai? Do I have something on my face?” The young boy took his hand out of the popcorn bowl and touched his face, feeling for something abnormal.  
“No, there’s nothing on your face I was just looking at your cuteness.” Nitori blushed.  
“Oh don’t be like that; I’m not worth missing the movie!” He looked down and pointed at the computer, still playing the movie.  
“Don’t you say that, you’re the cutest guy out there.” Rin smirked and placed his lips onto Nitori’s head, giving him a small kiss.  
“Don’t lie. There are so many guys that are way cuter! But you! You’re amazing!” Nitori left the warmth of Rin’s body and turned to him. “You’re such a good swimmer, and you’re really attractive too, I bet you were always super popular with the girls! And you’re so strong too! Wow, you’re just so amazing Rin-senpai!” Rin could swear Nitori’s eyes shone whenever he praised him.  
“I’m not that big of a deal Nitori you know so. Come here.” He took Nitori’s arm and pulled him towards his body, bringing him in for a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around the tiny body and placed his head on his shoulder. “You’re beautiful, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
Nitori’s expression softened, “Thank you Rin-senpai.” He turned his head and gave him a little peck on the neck. Rin’s body tensed and paralyzed. “Is something wrong Rin-senpai?” Nitori spoke with a worried tone, in their months of dating this had never happened before, the boy wasn’t too sure if he had done something wrong.  
“Do that again.” Rin whispered. Nitori quickly did as he was told and gave Rin another peck in the neck. This time a shiver went up Rin’s spine, he inhaled sharply.”I like that.” He spoke softly.  
Nitori felt relieved and giggled, “Is that it? You worried me.” He placed another peck on the other’s neck giggling after.  
Rin stayed still, wanting to keep Nitori there forever. He gulped as Nitori placed more kisses across his neck. He looked at the older boy and smiled, “You really do like that, huh?”   
“Let me show you what it feels like.” Rin sifted and took Nitori’s shoulders; he turned them both, placing Nitori’s back against the wall. He opened Nitori’s legs apart and placed himself in between them. Then with one finger he lifted Nitori’s head and began placing sloppy kisses on his pale skin.  
Nitori whimpered at the feeling of Rin’s rough tongue on his delicate skin. He felt the elder sucking and occasionally biting lightly. “W-wait senpai! If you leave any marks there the others will notice!” He exclaimed.  
Rin stopped and smirked, “Then I guess I’ll have to leave them where no one will notice.” He scooped back and lifted Nitori’s shirt off with ease. He places his tongue on the young boy’s nipple and teased it with his tongue.  
Nitori’s hands directly placed themselves onto Rin’s head, feeling the silky hair in between the fingers. “Senpai!” He moaned quietly, Rin stopped.  
“What a sweet sound. Make it again for me Nitori.” This time the other placed his hand on Nitori’s pants, feeling the erection under the thick clothes. He looked up at Nitori’s face with a smirk. The silver haired boy tensed at the friction and squealed at the pleasure. Rin lowered his lips, kissing his way down Nitori’s stomach. When he reached the fabric of the pants he unbuttoned them with his hands and pulled them down. He was going to take down the underwear but a whisper stopped him.  
“Wait Rin-senpai…It’s your turn to take off clothes.” The small boy blushed and looked away from the other.  
Rin smirked and moved Nitori’s head, meeting their eyes. “Don’t be so shy, beautiful.” He took off his shirt, revealing the defined muscles he hid under all of the clothing. He took off his sweat pants and revealed his briefs. Nitori could see the outline of his erection; quickly he moved his eyes away, his face getting redder and redder by the moment.  
Rin cupped Nitori’s cheeks, feeling the warmth in his cheeks. “Relax.” He kissed him slowly, and deeply. The passionate kiss made the young boy drown in love, relaxing his every muscle. Rin’s hand wandered down Nitori’s body as the kiss continued.  
When his fingers reached the elastic band Rin stopped, giving both of them a minute to relax, and finally snuck his fingers under it. He felt Nitori’s hard dick on his hand, he took it and gave it a squeeze. The young boy tensed and tried to remain calm.  
Rin continued moving his lips, kissing the other deeply as he moved his hand around his dick, feeling the harness against his palm. Slowly he let go of Nitori’s length and brought the briefs down Nitori’s legs. Then he broke the kiss and looked down at the erection.  
“H-hey don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing.” The silver haired boy covered himself. Rin ignored the comment and placed his hands on the other’s thighs. He held the legs out, spreading them apart and teased the sensitive skin with him tongue. Rin looked up at Nitori as he sucked on the skin. One hand was covering his mouth, restraining the sounds coming from his throat, the other still covering his erection.  
“Don’t be like that,” Rin whispered against the pale skin, “I want to hear you.” Nitori removed his hand from his mouth and placed it besides him, gripping the sheets. His knuckles turned white as Rin approached the region between his legs with his kisses.  
The older guy took the other’s hand into his and kissed it lightly before moving it away and using his other hand to grip the hard length. Nitori whimpered and tightened his grip on the sheets. The elder moved his palm slightly giving the younger friction to moan over.  
He let go again, this time turning to his nightstand from where he took out a small bottle of lube. He put a small amount on his palm and returned it to Nitori’s body. His hand moved up and down Nitori’s length, gripping tight and teasing the head with his thumb whenever he reached the top.   
He looked at Nitori’s body as it tensed. His face had an expression that yelled out lust. Rin lowered his face; still observing the younger’s expression with his eyes. Rin placed his tongue on the base of the length and slowly moved up, leaving a trail of saliva. When he reached the head he took it in his mouth and sucked.  
Nitori’s toes curled and he forced a stronger grip on the bed sheets. His eyes closed and he bit his lower lip attempting to muffle his cry of pleasure. Rin kept moving his tongue from bottom to top making sure to cover the whole member in a thin layer of his saliva. He smiled as he saw Nitori’s expressions change from the wave pleasure.  
Finally he placed his tongue on the head, teased it and lowered his mouth, taking the whole dick in his mouth. Nitori moaned and placed one of his hands on Rin’s head.  
“R-rin senpai!” He gasped for air as the other bobbed his head, sucking on the hardness. He dug his nails in the soft red hair. Nitori inhaled sharply and released himself into Rin’s mouth. He moaned loudly. Rin let the cum into his mouth and swallowed it.  
“You like that?” He kissed Nitori’s cheek with a smirk he separated himself a little, looking at the whole image.  
“Y-yeah that was great.” He spoke in between breathes. “But you’re…” He blushed, “You’re still hard…”  
Rin looked down and laughed, “I didn’t even remember, I was too distracted by your cute sounds.”  
“I want to…I want to help you.” Nitori took some lube into his hand from the bottle and slipped down the wall, revealing his ass to Rin. He spread his legs farther and slowly slipped one finger into himself. The young boy gulped and slipped another finger in. He moved his hand around and stretched himself.  
Rin watched with a blank expression, a red tint appearing on his cheeks. Nitori’s fingers curled as he hit his prostrate and whimpered. He put another finger in and stretched himself farther. Rin took off his underwear, not taking his eyes off the other boy.  
His hard boner stood up, lusting for friction. Nitori took his fingers out. “I’m ready senpai.” He looked at Rin with an innocent look. The older guy lifted the other’s legs with his hands, placing them on his shoulders. He pressed against Nitori’s hole and went it. Nitori’s toes curled and he whined in pain.   
“Does it hurt? Should I stop?” Rin worried for Nitori.  
“No, it’s fine keep going.” Nitori bit lower lip trying to numb the pain shooting through his body. Rin shoved more of himself into the smaller boy until he was fully inside. Tears built up in Nitori’s eyes.   
“Are you sure you’re ok? I don’t want to hurt you.” Rin looked at Nitori with concern. Nitori responded by turning his head and kissing Rin sloppily. “Move.” He whispered as kept kissing the other’s lips, looking for relief. As RIn began moving he groaned, Nitori’s ass massaging his cock. Nitori whimpered and cried out in pain.   
“Are you su-.” His lips were stopped by another set of lips kissing them. “Don’t stop.” Nitori kept his voice as still as he could. Rin kept moving and groaning, feeling his boyfriend fall apart under him. He kissed the other’s cheek and licked the tears coming down his cheeks.   
“Damn, I’m gonna come Nitori.” He spoke quietly into the other’s ear. Nitori had accustomed to the feeling on Rin inside of him and was now moaning. “Do it harder senpai.”  
Rin chuckled; he slammed into Nitori’s ass making the small boy moan loudly. He repeated the movement a couple of time until he finally reached his limits. He pulled out and came all over Nitori’s stomach. He groaned and exhaled a great amount of air.  
Nitori, still gasping for air, closed his legs and put a finger in one of the stains that Rin had made on his body. He brought the finger to his mouth, tasting the cum. He closed his eyes and made a discussed expression.  
“Ew…how did you swallow that?” Rin laughed. He kept laughing until he ended up falling off the bed.  
“Senpai are you ok?” Nitori rushed to the edge of the bed.  
Rin looked up, touching the part of his head where he had hit himself. “Yeah, I’m fine. Come on lets get you cleaned up.”  
“Ok!” Nitori slowly put his feet on the ground, trying to remember how to walk again. His rear felt awkward. “I love you Rin-senpai.” He said as he looked down at the ground.  
Rin looked down at him and repeated the words, “I love you too.” He kissed Nitori’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to request!


End file.
